


Among the hot springs

by littlemissstark315



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Porn, baths, dont know how’s to tag this, porn with fluff, stan is a knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Stanly, Princess Kenny’s knight goes to take a bath in the castles hot spring but found it was already occupied by the princess (and his crush) but she wants him to stay.





	Among the hot springs

Princess Kenny sighed as she lowered herself into the warm water of the hot spring behind the castle.

 

It was late and the moon was full and the scent of her lavender body oils floated in the air. Her blonde waves floating on top of the water.

 

She was nearly falling asleep when she heard the gate open, seeing her knight, Stanly, in Just his undergarments, holding a towel.She was smiling as his eyes met hers. He blushed, becoming flustered. “Oh princess, I didn’t know you were already here, forgive me, I’ll leave you alone.”She moved, making her posture more inviting. “No, I’d like you to stay.” He looked at a loss. “Are you sure? I could be executed just for seeing you like this.” She grinned, standing, letting him look at her nude form. “Please Stanly, it was rather lonely before you showed up.”

 

Oh god he could already feel himself starting to harden. He placed his towels over it, trying to be a gentleman but she was walking out of the water, like a siren of the sea.

 

Her hands went to the towel he was holding over himself, gently taking it out of his hands, seeing how hard he already was for her. “Don’t be ashamed. I want you too.” Stan swallowed, feeling embarrassed and excited. She wanted him too? He’s loved her from afar for so long, he never let his hopes get high any feelings could be mutual. 

 

She started helping him out of his undergarments, making sure the towels were safely away from the water as she took his boxers off, he helped by stepping out of them.

 

When she saw his cock; long and leaking she felt the urge to take it into her mouth and pleasure him until he came but that was best visited another day, maybe when they know each others bodies a little more.

 

So she held his hands, leading him into the water but she had a thought. “Do you want this? If you do not wish to be with me you can leave now. I won’t force you into anything.” Stan held her hands a little tighter. “Of course I want this. How can I not?” He brought her hands to his mouth, kissing them. She blushed and felt a burst of warmth in her chest from the affection.She continued to lead him until they were both sitting, shoulders barely beneath the waters surface. He was shaking with nerves and excitement as he had his arm wrapped around her. “May I kiss you?” She grinned, holding the side of his face. “Of course you can my knight.”

 

That’s when his bit of control snapped. He crashed his lips to her. She moaned into it, so happy he wasn’t as gentle as the others; she was royalty, not glass. 

 

Their hands started exploring, his rough, war worn hands going under the water to caress a breast. She gasped as he pinched a nipple. He started moving his lips to her neck, holding her close so she made it better, moving to sit on his lap, his dick aligned perfectly within the crease of her perk ass as he groaned, the water splashing around them.

 

His hand came between them as he gently ground against her ass, his fingers coming to feel her clit, inserting half a finger into her warmth.

 

She moaned softly, moving her hips along his hand, both of them making a rhythm of pleasure. She gasped, feeling herself grasping on the edge of her climax, pulling away from him. “I need you, I need you right now.” Stan nodded and went to position himself but she stopped him, getting off him and laying on the soft grass, legs spread as she looked at him, her pupils blown with lust. “I wish to be able to move freely with you. Please, fuck me Stanly, nice and hard.” She said breathily as he had to control himself not to come on the spot from seeing her legs spread, her warmth messy and wet, telling him how much she wants him to fuck her hard. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

He got out of the water quickly, straddling her, bringing her legs around his waist and inserting his cock deep inside her, slowly first, wanting to savor it, not wanting to hurt her. 

 

She gasped, gripping the grass. He may not have been particularly large (she’s certainly seen bigger) but he was long and she felt every single inch, arching her hips to meet him, wondering if all of him was inside her.

 

He leaned down, kissing her neck. “Uh I may not be able to put it all inside you.” She was panting but grinned, face flush. “You do have a rather long cock.” He blushed but it was obvious he was holding back from fucking her senseless. She continued, bringing her arms around his shoulders. “No worries, now fuck me raw Stanly.”He kissed her lips with a smile. “Yes your majesty.” He pulled his hips back and thrust back in, hard, making a moan feel although was punched out of her.

 

She moaned, nearly crying out as she wrapped herself around him, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he started a hard and fast pace. She was an incoherent mess, crying out and panting, the pleasure was overwhelming and nearing overstimulation as she felt herself tense up with an oncoming orgasim. “Oh Yes! Yes! Fuck! More, don’t stop! Oh god!” He moaned as he felt himself on edge. It was so hard to keep himself from falling but she was the princess and he was her knight, he was going to give her whatever she wanted. He felt her tense around him so tightly he barley registered when he came but he felt it when her entrance was a lot more wet than before, then the aftershocks hitting him like a stampede, making him gasp like a man needing air, holding her so close as he milked himself into her.

 

They stayed still until he finally pulled out, holding her close. He’s not sure how much time went by when he went to move but when he went to move he noticed she hasn’t spoken a word this entire time. He saw she was sound asleep in his arms. He was going to see if she wanted to go back into the hot spring and clean off but he smiled, kissing her head and holding her closer.

 

The bath can wait.


End file.
